


Filled

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: For a kink meme prompt:"Kirk/Bones, bareback, with Bones "enjoying" his own sloppy seconds. Because Kirk is insatiable. "Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a sperm-bank!""





	Filled

Jim "needs" an average of three orgasms for every two Bones has. Bones is okay with this, because usually he can make up the difference with a hand-job. Actually, it's better for both of them if he starts off giving Jim a hand-job, or blow-job sometimes.

Tonight, he has plans for the spunk, so his hand is the weapon of choice. Jim doesn't last long - he never does, the first time - and ejaculates all over his stomach.

Bones swipes up the come to use in place of lube. He is going to fuck Jim, hard, and it's going to be nasty and tight and hot and he's getting hard just from the thought. Jim arches when Bones finds his prostate and comes again.

Good. More slick.

Finally, Bones mounts. He enjoys the pleasure of delayed orgasm, so he tortures them both. Jim doesn't get hard until Bones is almost ready to come, so the kid whines even with his ass so full of semen it's positively dripping onto the sheets.

"God you're a needy slut. I'm a doctor, dammit, not - a - fucking machine," he hisses as he pistons between Jim's legs. The captain is mewling and begging for more. Bones jerks him off roughly and spills into Jim's bowels again.


End file.
